


【犬狼】一次练球

by obliviatecrys



Series: Time in a bottle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviatecrys/pseuds/obliviatecrys
Summary: 摔折了腿的小天狼星是个麻烦。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Time in a bottle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005987
Kudos: 8





	【犬狼】一次练球

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞段子，非常之短。

摔折了腿的小天狼星是个麻烦，这并不是指他的伤有多难痊愈（梅林作证，那其实只花了庞弗雷夫人三秒钟），而是他现在摆出的一副近乎“盛气凌人”地“装可怜”姿态，在这一点上，天底下被宠坏——或者曾经被宠坏过的小少爷们从没有什么大区别。

“拜托，尖头叉子，你不能要求一个上午刚骨折过的人陪你练球，如果你还想要继续维系我们支离破碎的友谊的话。”他瘫在看台上做了个鬼脸，“伊万斯能看到你打球就好了。说真的，你但凡能通半分人情世故——比如不要抓着自己的伤员朋友一起犯傻这类的，估计早就把她追到手了。”

于是他成功地把詹姆哄上了天，彼得跟着坐到了最前排，为詹姆每一次炫技式的俯冲急停惊呼喝彩，让莱姆斯不禁联想到他在麻瓜姨妈家看到的情景喜剧中那些背景笑声。现在他们周围三四英寻内都没有了其他人，小天狼星坐的更散漫了些，手伸到半空中，大概是想挡住几道直映入眼的阳光，手的影子投在他鼻梁与颧骨高起的线条上，投在他的瞳仁里。然后他吹了声口哨：“好了，现在就剩下我们两个了。”

这话并不完全正确。可能小天狼星对某些事情天生迟钝——或者后天免疫了，然而莱姆斯却一如既往地注意到了更远一些的地方几堆看似漫不经心的女生，以及她们有意无意扫过小天狼星同时刺着自己的视线，让他多少有点尴尬。

莱姆斯只好假装眯着眼去追随天空中詹姆的影子。就在短暂的沉默后，他突然很轻地问了一句：“为什么是我呢？”

小天狼星想必听得清清楚楚，他在卢平抛出这个问题三秒后就开始笑，由一个挑眉牵动至整张脸，他半张脸上的阴影消失了，犬牙一闪而过，在某一个瞬间像极了那只快乐的黑色大狗。

大狗坐直了起来，呼出的气体暖烘烘的，但在这种天气里却意外地不让人感觉稠滞，“说什么呢，月亮脸。”大狗的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，“为什么不是你呢？你这么好。”


End file.
